


I Will Wait

by Kaiyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "You're not going alone." Isaac x Scott vid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "I Will Wait" by Mumford and Sons


End file.
